Little Red Riding Hood
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Twoshots. Meiko Sakine sedang mengantarkan makanan untuk neneknya ketika ia bertemu dengan Akaito, seekor serigala jadi-jadian nan narsis. Dan malang nasib Meiko, Akaito sepertinya menyukainya. Tapi bukan sebagai mangsa, tentunya. AkaiMei, the red couple! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan perusahaan lainnya**

**_Beautiful Thing_ a.k.a _Utsukushiki Mono _© Sound Horizon**

**Orihara Izaya © _Durarara! ! _© Narita Ryōgo**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Sakine Meiko (bukan Meiko): Si Kerudung Merah**  
**Shion Akaito: Si Serigala (khusus _fanfic_ ini, jadi serigala jadi-jadian nan narsis dan _awesome_ *?*)**  
**Lola: Si Nenek**  
**Leon: Si Pemburu (khusus _fanfic_ ini, juga jadi suami si nenek, sekaligus seorang pemburu)**  
**Miriam: Ibu Si Kerudung Merah a.k.a Meiko**  
**William/Wiriam: Ayah Si Kerudung Merah a.k.a Meiko (tokoh tambahan)**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa kecil yang damai bernama Vocal Village… Lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan dari sepasang suami-istri yang baik hati. Seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat manis (dan mungkin, di masa depan nanti, ia akan menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik), dan pasangan suami-istri itu memberinya nama 'Meiko Sakine'.

Pasangan suami-istri yang terkenal baik hati itu bernama William dan Miriam Sakine. Mereka yang tinggal berdua (dan sekarang bertiga) saja, sangat menyayangi putri tunggal mereka itu.

Meiko juga mempunyai sepasang kakek-nenek yang juga sangat menyayanginya. Sang kakek (yang selalu tampak awet muda) bernama Leon, dan sang nenek (yang juga selalu tampak awet muda, dan selalu ceria) bernama Lola. Meiko sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua dan kakek-neneknya. Ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sederhana ini.

Saat Meiko berulang tahun yang ke-13, Lola memberikan Meiko sebuah kerudung manis berwarna merah, warna kesukaan Meiko. Meiko yang sangat menyukai kerudung itu, selalu memakai kerudung itu ke mana-mana (ke rumah teman, ke rumah tetangga, ke rumah kakek-neneknya, ke sekolah, ke pasar, bahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri). Ia hampir tidak pernah terlihat tanpa kerudung itu; Meiko hanya melepaskan kerudung itu saat sedang mandi dan sedang tidur.

Karena wajah cantik dan kerudung merahnya itu, Meiko dikenal dengan nama 'Si Kerudung Merah'. Tapi, beberapa anak laki-laki yang takut dengannya karena pernah menjadi korban kekerasannya (selain sifat dewasa dan murah senyum dari ibunya, Meiko juga mewarisi sifat kasar neneknya), memanggilnya 'Monster Berkerudung Merah'.

… Oke, cukup pengenalannya. Sekarang, langsung ke cerita.

Suatu hari, Meiko yang sudah berumur 16 tahun, mendapat kabar dari ibunya kalau neneknya sedang sakit. Meskipun bukan sakit parah, Miriam tetap saja khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya. Akhirnya, wanita berambut _platinum blonde_ itu pun menyuruh Meiko untuk pergi menjenguknya. Sebenarnya, sih, Meiko yakin kalau neneknya pasti akan cepat sembuh (Lola tidak sakit parah, ia cuma demam dan batuk-batuk). Lagipula, meski termasuk kategori nenek-nenek, Lola tetap lincah dan ceria. (Meiko yakin, Lola bisa memenangkan penghargaan 'Nenek Lincah Abad Ini' dengan mudahnya.)

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati, Meiko pergi ke rumah Lola dengan kerudung merah kesayangannya dan sekeranjang makanan (pie apel, sup ayam, dan termos berisi teh hangat. Ada juga sebuket bunga tulip dan sebuah _frying pan yang masih _baru, entah untuk apa) di tangan kanannya.

Miriam juga sudah berpesan pada Meiko agar ia langsung ke rumah Lola, tidak jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu ke tempat-tempat lain, terutama hutan. Kabarnya, di hutan pembatas desa tempat tinggal Meiko dengan desa tempat tinggal Lola, ada seekor serigala berwarna merah yang sangat mengerikan. Serigala itu terkenal suka menipu dan memangsa gadis-gadis muda seumuran Meiko. Meiko sempat bingung mendengar berita itu ("Bukannya serigala berwarna hitam-abu-abu? Apa maksudnya 'menipu'? ― Serigala nggak bisa berbicara, kan? ― Dan bukannya serigala memangsa tanpa pandang bulu?"). Tapi, yah, karena tidak ada yang berbaik hati mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Meiko pun tidak mempercayainya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak akan jalan-jalan ke tempat lain; ia, sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan Lola setelah sekian lama.

Meiko melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumahnya dan memulai perjalanan. Sambil berjalan, ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang diajarkan oleh neneknya dengan riang. Ketika melewati rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya, Meiko juga menyapanya dengan senyum manis. Meiko terus melakukan perjalanan tanpa rasa waspada sedikit pun. Ia berpikir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Di lain tempat, di dalam hutan perbatasan Vocal Village dan Symphony Village (desa tempat tinggal Leon dan Lola), tampak seekor ('seorang'?) serigala berambut merah yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir.

Karena bosan, kesal, dan _bad mood_, serigala (laki-laki bertelinga dan berekor serigala, lebih tepatnya) bernama Akaito itu menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari hutan tempat tinggalnya dan bermaksud untuk menghirup udara segar di luar hutan. Sambil berjalan, ia terus menggerutu dan merutuki orang-orang desa, "Siaaal! Orang-orang desa sial! Karena mereka menyebarkan gosip yang aneh tentang diriku, rumahku jadi sepi, kaaan!"

Sampai di sungai dekat hutan pembatas itu, ia berhenti berjalan dan menghirup udara segar sebentar. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk meminum air sungai yang jernih itu.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Lihat saja, suatu hari nanti, akan kumakan mereka!" Akaito menggerutu lagi seraya membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai. "Ah, tapi, semoga saja…" Ia bergumam pelan dan duduk di tepi sungai, mulai berkhayal mesum. "Semoga saja, nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda yang cantik. Fufufu~"

Akaito tertawa mes―licik, maksudnya. Tawa manusia serigala merah itu terdengar sampai radius 3 km dari tempat itu.

* * *

Meiko, yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari hutan perbatasan, mendengar sebuah suara tawa mengerikan. Ia sempat berhenti berjalan sebentar untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu, tapi kemudian, ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara tawa mengerikan itu; Meiko sudah sering melihat amukan neneknya yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Ah, hutannya sudah kelihatan!" Meiko tersenyum lebar begitu pohon-pohon hijau nan lebat sudah tampak di depannya. "Berarti, tinggal jalan mengelilingi hutan itu, lalu berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak, dan sampai di rumah nenek~!" Sembari mengucapkan itu, Meiko mempercepat langkah kakinya (ia semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu neneknya).

Sambil berjalan menyebrangi sungai dekat hutan, Meiko bersenandung dengan lembut. Lagu _Beautiful Thing_, lagu yang diajarkan oleh neneknya, dan lagu yang paling disukai Meiko.

* * *

Akaito masih sibuk dengan khayalan mes―liciknya. Kali ini, ia berharap ― terlalu berharap, dan tidak mungkin akan terjadi ― akan ada seorang gadis cantik (kalau bisa, juga seksi) yang lewat di depannya.

Ah, ya, tipe idamannya sih, yang cantik, seksi, dan masih muda. Lalu juga berambut coklat pendek, bersuara emas, dan berkerudung me―

_"Se―  
Yoru no madobe ni… Hohoemu tsuki… Aki no tsuisou…  
Kirei na ne… Utau monika… Mushi no haoto… Hari wa susunda"_

―Eh?

_"Se―  
Daichi o tsutsumi… Madoromu yuki… Fuyu no tsuisou  
Kirei na ne… Kimi ga ikita keshiki…  
Zutto wasurenai…"_

Tu-tunggu! Itu bukan tipe idamannya lagi! Itu benar-benar ada! ― Ada! Gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek dan berkerudung merah, benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini!

_"'Utsukushiki mono'… Atsumeru tame ni…_  
_Hito wa sugite yuku…_  
_Kimi ga kake nuketa mabayuri seison…_  
_Yamai no honoo ni yakarenagara…"_

Akaito menyunggingkan sebuah senyum licik di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan itu; sudah cukup dengan khayalan 'licik'nya. Ia akan menghampiri dan merayu gadis cantik itu. Fufufu, gadis mana, sih, yang nggak akan jatuh cinta melihat wajah tampannya?

Akaito membetulkan syal merah yang selalu dipakainya, dan kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu, masih sambil tersenyum licik.

_"'Aa… Kirei da ne'… Waratte itta…  
Kimi no imaaju wasurenai yo…"_

_'Aaah~ Suaranya merdu sekali~'_ Senyum 'licik' Akaito semakin melebar. Dalam hati, ia beteriak dengan bahagia, _'Ahahahaha! Terima kasih, Kami-sama! Terima kasih karena Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan calon istriku yang cantik iniiii!'_

"Siapa 'calon istri'mu itu?"

"Heh?"

Akaito menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati gadis berkerudung merah tadi sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Akaito kaget.

"Kenapa kau berteriak tiba-tiba, sih? Bikin kaget, tahu!" ujar gadis itu dengan jengkel seraya mengelus-elus telinganya.

Akaito kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ― membelakangi gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambut merah pendeknya, bingung dan kaget. _'D-dia―Ke-kenapa dia ada di belakangku tiba-tiba! ?'_ pikirnya. _'B-bisa gawat kalau dia memberitahu penduduk desa kalau aku, Akaito, tuan serigala yang _awesome _ini, pergi keluar hutan!'_ Ia lalu menjedutkan kepalanya ke batang pohon terdekat, membuat gadis itu kebingungan dan _sweatdropped_. _'Bisa lebih gawat lagi kalau―'_ Akaito terdiam sebentar, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _'―Kalau… Tidak! Tidaaaaak! Aku nggak mau dikulitiiiiii! Gyaaaaa!'_ Wajahnya memucat seketika, diikuti dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. _'Aaaah! Gawaaat! Pasti gara-gara tadi aku nggak sengaja meneriakkan pikiran mes―licikku itu tadiii!'_

"Err… Halo?" Meiko menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki sinting yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Akaito terlonjak kaget, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin. "I-iya?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Meiko dengan polosnya, tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. "Rasanya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, rasa cemas Akaito langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan akal licik. "Kau," Akaito menunjuk Meiko. "Tidak mengenal siapa aku?" tanyanya, menyeringai licik.

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senyum licik Akaito kembali melebar. "Ufufu," ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Meiko sambil menari-nari kecil, lalu merangkul bahu gadis berkerudung merah itu. "Namaku Akaito―"

"―Oh. Namaku Meiko Sakine―"

"―Kau bisa memanggilku 'Tuan Akaito yang _Awesome_' atau 'Tuan Akaito' saja." Akaito terus saja berbicara tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Meiko tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Meiko, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah senyum (seringai) khas Orihara Izaya tersungging di bibirnya. "Dan aku adalah serigala _awesome _penguasa hutan ini~"

"Oh, serigala, toh." Dibandingkan dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, Meiko tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali (Akaito sempat heran melihatnya; bukankah manusia pasti akan ketakutan begitu melihatnya? ― Dirinya yang seekor serigala?). "Kalau begitu, minggir," dengan wajah datarnya, Meiko mendorong Akaito minggir dari jalan yang akan dilewatinya. "Aku mau lewat."

_'Sekarang, aku mengerti kata penduduk desa. ― Serigala berwarna merah yang bisa berbicara…'_ batin Meiko seraya berjalan melewati Akaito yang kebingungan. _'Seharusnya, mereka juga bilang kalau serigala ini mesum dan bodoh.'_

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" Akaito segera berlari menyusul Meiko dan kembali menghalangi jalannya (Meiko mendesah kesal). "Kau tidak takut denganku? Aku serigala, loh! Serigala!" Akaito sengaja menekankan kata 'serigala' itu, dengan maksud agar Meiko takut padanya.

Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya, memperhatikan 'serigala' di hadapannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Hmph. Telinga serigala. Rambut merah pendek. Wajah tampan (meski bagi Meiko hanya 'cukup tampan'). Mata berwarna _bloody red_. Syal merah. Ekor serigala.

Meiko mengambil kesimpulan, "Kau bukan serigala betulan. Kau cuma seekor serigala jadi-jadian."

Ah, dan entah kenapa, ucapan Meiko itu menusuk hati Akaito. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh lancang kepada Tuan Akaito yang _awesome _ini!

"Minggir." Meiko mendorong Akaito lagi, lebih kasar kali ini. "Aku mau ke rumah nenekku. Beliau pasti sudah menungguku!" Dan sambil menggerutu dengan kesal, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu pergi meninggalkan Akaito.

Tapi sebelum Meiko sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Akaito menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya, membuat Meiko hampir jatuh menindih sang serigala.

"Tunggu dulu, bocah!" seru Akaito dengan kesal (Meiko juga mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal; ia tidak sudi dipanggil 'bocah' oleh seekor serigala jadi-jadian yang narsis!). "Kau mau ke mana?"

Meiko menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ke rumah nenekku. Aku juga sudah mengatakannya tadi, bodoh."

"Oh." Akaito menyeringai licik. 'Nenek', huh? Sasaran empuk, nih. "Di mana rumah nenekmu itu?"

Meiko yang sudah berfirasat buruk, berniat untuk menghajar Akaito sekali lagi. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya begitu teringat kalau Lola pernah menghajar dan mengusir tiga orang pencuri dari rumahnya hanya dengan sebuah _frying pan_ (ya, _frying pan_; alat dapur yang biasa digunakan untuk menggoreng itu). Sebuah senyum licik (tapi Akaito tidak menyadarinya dan malah menganggap itu sebagai senyum manis nan polos) tersungging di bibir mungil Meiko. "Rumah nenekku ada di seberang hutan sana." Ia _sengaja _menunjukkan arahnya. "Rumahnya yang bertembok biru muda dan beratap merah. Di halaman depannya, banyak bunga tulip." Biar saja, kalau Akaito datang ke rumahnya nanti, Lola akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

_'Fufu, ternyata, gadis ini benar-benar polos~' _Akaito tertawa licik dalam hatinya. "Ah, maaf, ya, aku bersikap kasar tadi." Akaito menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf, tentu saja hanya bohong.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Meiko tersenyum manis, tentu saja juga bohong. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Err… Sebagai permintaan maafku…" Akaito mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah hutan. "Di dalam hutan, ada banyak sekali bunga yang indah, loh!" ucapnya, dengan harapan Meiko akan tertarik dan kemudian pergi ke dalam hutan itu. Dengan begitu, Akaito pun bisa pergi ke rumah mangsa barunya. Akaito tertawa licik penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau petik beberapa tangkai untuk nenekmu? Dia pasti akan senang!"

Wajah Meiko kembali sinis tiba-tiba, Akaito pun bergidik ngeri. "Maaf saja, ya." Meiko berujar seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam keranjang yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya kepada si serigala mes―licik itu. "Aku sudah membawa bunga." lanjutnya, menunjukkan sebuket bunga tulip yang dimasukkan Miriam tadi.

"E-eeeh! ?" Akaito _jawsdropped_, kaget. Syok karena rencana liciknya gagal! Ia pun segera memutar otak lagi. (Akaito adalah seekor manusia serigala yang _awesome_! Ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena seorang gadis yang galak seperti Meiko Sakine ini!)

Merasa menang, gadis berkerudung merah itu memasukkan kembali buket bunga yang tadi dikeluarkannya ke dalam keranjangnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Akai―

"Tungguuuu!" ―Dengan cekatan, Akaito mencengkram tangan Meiko.

Meiko yang merasa terancam, dengan _sangat_ cekatan, mengeluarkan sebuah _frying pan _dari dalam keranjang tersebut dan memukulkannya ke arah muka Akaito. "Jangan macam-macam dengankuuu!" teriaknya. Dan―

_Duagh!_

―Akaito sukses mencium bagian bawah penggorengan tersebut dan terkapar tak berdaya. _Nice hit_, Meiko.

"Hmph!" Meiko mendengus kesal, memandangi jasad Akaito sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu terus menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Dasar serigala mesum!", "Serigala bodoh! Membuang waktuku saja!", "Untung saja, ibu memasukkan _frying pan_ ke dalam keranjang ini! ― Ah, sekarang, aku mengerti untuk apa _frying pan _ini."

Begitu tersadar, Akaito, yang biasanya akan langsung berlari mengejar mangsanya yang kabur, kali ini malah terdiam di tempat, cengo (manusia serigala itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan wajah tampannya yang nanti akan tampak kebiruan, ranting-ranting pohon, daun-daun yang tersangkut di rambutnya, dan syal merahnya yang berantakan). Pandangan matanya lurus ke arah punggung Meiko yang semakin lama tampak semakin kecil dan menjauh darinya. Tanpa ia sadari, warna merah lembut mulai mewarnai pipinya. Perlahan, Akaito meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya, dan ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Dan ketika punggung Meiko sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah tampan Akaito.

Sambil beranjak dari posisi tidak _awesome_-nya itu tadi dan berlari menyusuri hutan (mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengikuti Meiko), Akaito bergumam pelan, "Ufufu. Tunggu aku, cintaku."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Akaito merasakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada Meiko Sakine. Di saat yang bersamaan, gadis yang bersangkutan tersebut untuk pertama kalinya merasakan yang namanya 'benci pada pandangan pertama' pada manusia serigala itu.

.

.

.

Akaito menghembus nafas lega begitu ia sudah sampai di luar hutan. Ia menghirup udara segar lagi dan tersenyum licik. Sekarang, ia tinggal mencari rumah seperti yang dideskripsikan Meiko tadi; rumah bertembok biru muda dan beratap merah, dengan bunga tulip di halaman depannya. Ini akan mudah!

Akaito melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat ke arah belakangnya (arah jalan memutar hutan) sebentar dan mendapatinya kosong. Sepertinya, gadis galak itu masih berada jauh di belakang. Fufu, dengan begini, Akaito akan semakin mudah untuk menjalankan rencana liciknya! Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, serigala merah itu langsung berlari ke arah pemukiman penduduk. Oh, sambil bersembunyi, tentu saja. Bisa gawat kalau ia nanti ketahuan, dan kemudian akan… Di… kulit… i…

… … … Bah. Lupakan. Akaito masih sayang nyawanya yang _awesome_ itu.

* * *

Jauh di belakang, tampak Meiko yang sedang berjalan dengan riang dan santai sambil mengayunkan keranjang yang dibawanya. Sesekali, ia berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati udara segar (udara di desa ini jauh lebih sejuk daripada di desa tempatnya tinggal!) dan melihat burung-burung kecil yang terbang. Ia juga berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi (padahal, baru 2 tahun ia tidak mengunjungi Symphony Village, tapi sudah banyak sekali hal yang berubah). Yah, Meiko harap, rumah kakek-neneknya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi di sisi lain, Meiko juga berharap supaya rumah kakek-neneknya berubah, sih, biar saja kalau serigala mesum itu nyasar.

"Meiko?"

"Hm?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Meiko menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, dan ia mendapati dua orang gadis sebayanya yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Dia…" Gadis yang berambut pirang panjang membuka mulutnya. "Meiko Sakine…?"

Gadis yang berambut _pink _panjang tersenyum kecil, menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu memakai kerudung merah ke mana pun ia pergi."

Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Meiko. Ia tidak salah lihat! Dua orang itu ― Mereka tidak melupakan Meiko!

"Lily! Luka!"

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Meiko memeluk kedua sahabat lamanya itu.

Ah, dan mungkin, reuni kecil mereka ini akan memakan waktu 2-3 jam… Ibu, mohon maafkan Meiko yang jadi tidak langsung pergi ke rumah nenek…

* * *

Kedua mata Akaito berbinar-binar, seakan ia baru melihat seorang wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi daripada Miyabi alias Maria Ozawa! Akaito tidak menyangka bahwa rumah nenek yang diberitahukan Meiko tadi sangat mudah ditemukan! Ya, bagaimana tidak? Saat ia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dan kecewa karena tidak menemukan rumah yang dimaksud, tiba-tiba saja, ia menabrak sebuah sarang lebah. Ialalu kabur karena diserang oleh pasukan lebah yang marah, sampai akhirnya terjatuh (terpeleset syalnya sendiri) di depan sebuah rumah dengan tembok biru muda dan atap merah, dengan bunga tulip di halaman depannya.

Meski wajah dan tubuhnya bengkak disengat lebah, tapi pada akhirnya, ia bisa menemukannya! Ha! Usaha keras dari Akaito yang _awesome_ pasti akan menghasilkan buah manis yang _awesome_!

Oke, sekarang, saatnya menyusun rencana!

Pertama, Akaito akan menyusup masuk ke rumah itu melalui jendela. Lalu… Err… Akaito memang suka memangsa perempuan, sih… Tapi itu bukan berarti Akaito juga suka memangsa seorang nenek, kaaaaaan…

_Hup!_

Sambil menyusup masuk melalui jendela di dekat halaman belakang rumah (setelah memastikan bahwa di dalam ruangan itu juga tidak ada orang) dengan hati-hati, Akaito terus memikirkan rencana yang tepat. Tuan Akaito yang _awesome_ harus membuat rencana yang _awesome_!

Hal pertama yang Akaito lihat begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai kayu ruangan itu adalah sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa buah bingkai foto tersusun rapi di atasnya.

Akaito yang penasaran, berjalan mendekati meja panjang itu dan melihat foto-fotonya. Di bingkai foto yang paling besar (juga yang paling bagus), ada foto dengan 5 orang di dalamnya. Seorang pria tampan (tapi tetap saja, Tuan Akaito jauh lebih tampan!) berambut pirang yang tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek. Di depan mereka, ada seorang pria berambut _platinum blonde _yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita berwarna rambut sama dan seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pendek dan berkerudung merah.

―Oh!

Akaito tersenyum lebar. Gadis manis berkerudung merah itu sudah pasti Meiko-nya. Dan pasti, dua orang berambut _platinum blonde _itu adalah orang tuanya. Jadi, pria berambut pirang itu adalah kakeknya, dan wanita yang berambut hitam adalah neneknya!

Kalau begini sih, Akaito rasa, memangsa neneknya juga tidak apa-apa. Khukhukhu~

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaak, kenapa jadinya _twoshots_ beginiiiii OTZ  
Maafkan saya, minna-san, _fanfic_ yang lainnya akan saya usahakan update secepat mungkin OTZ"  
**

**Sebenernya, ini cuma _oneshot_, tapi jadinya terlalu panjang. Jadi saya bagi dua, deh OTZ  
Mungkin bakal saya _update_ minggu depan ._."  
**

**Dan, ya, Orihara Izaya yang disebutin itu tadi, Izaya yang dari _DRRR! !_ 8D  
Bayangkan saja Akai bergaya (?) seperti Izaya, nggak susah, kan? Mereka mirip, sih 8Dd  
**

**Lagi, terima kasih kepada Ryuuha Yuna yang sudah membantu mengetik dan menyumbangkan ide 8D  
**

**~Seiryuu Kasane  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Meiko tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luka dan Lily, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Meskipun tersenyum manis, tapi, dalam hatinya, Meiko berulang kali meminta maaf pada neneknya. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji dalam hatinya, ia akan langsung pergi ke rumah neneknya. Tapi karena Luka dan Lily… Yah… Uuh… Rasa rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat baik memang bisa mengalahkan rasa hormat kepada nenek sendiri, ya…

_'Aaah… Nenek, tolong maafkan cucumu yang berdosa iniiii…'_ Kira-kira, seperti itulah isi hati Meiko saat ini.

* * *

_Srek!_

Akaito sedang menyelusuri seisi rumah tersebut, ketika tiba-tiba saja, selembar surat terjatuh dari atas meja yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Sepertinya, sebuah memo.

Akaito membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil surat yang terjatuh itu, lalu membacanya.

_Meiko,_

_Nenek dengar dari ibumu, hari ini, kamu akan menjenguk nenek. Nenek senang sekali! Mendengar itu, nenek seakan langsung sembuh! Tapi sayang, kondisi tubuh nenek belum sepenuhnya sehat…_

_Nenek ingin sekali bertemu kembali denganmu, tapi kakek sedang pergi berburu, dan nenek yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian, akhirnya dirawat di rumah Keluarga Hatsune, tetangga nenek yang punya ladang itu. Kalau kamu ingin menjenguk nenek, rumahnya yang bertembok putih dan beratap hijau, berada tepat di sebelah balai desa._

_Maaf merepotkanmu dan keluargamu, ya, Meiko._

_-Nenek_

Akaito mengernyitkan dahinya. (Ini berarti, Akaito jadi nggak bisa memangsa si nenek.) Kalau si nenek sudah meninggalkan pesan seperti ini, lalu Akaito yang sedang menyamar menjadi si nenek (itu rencananya) ketahuan, ia pasti akan diku―! … Lupakan. Intinya, Akaito harus melakukan sesuatu agar Meiko tidak tahu kalau neneknya sedang dirawat di rumah tetangganya, sehingga ia bisa menipu Meiko dan kemudian menjalankan rencana mes―liciknya.

.

.

.

_Klek!_

Pintu dibuka, dan terdengar suara Meiko yang riang, berjalan memasuki rumah. "Nenek, aku datang~!" Ia menutup kembali pintunya, lalu meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. "Nenek?" Sambil terus memanggil neneknya, Meiko merapikan sofa dan barang-barang di atas meja ruang tamunya yang berantakan. Ia menghela nafas melihatnya; dasar, neneknya itu selalu saja meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Untung saja, Leon kelihatannya tidak ada di rumah. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa Lola kena ceramah seharian, nih.

Sebuah bola kertas di dalam tempat sampah yang masih bersih itu menarik perhatiannya. Meiko membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil kertas itu, lalu membukanya. Ia baru sempat membaca sebuah kata 'Meiko' di kertas (yang sepertinya adalah surat atau memo) itu, ketika ia mendengar suara batuk. Meiko melipat kembali kertas itu, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong bajunya, mengambil kembali keranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar neneknya.

"Nenek?" Kerudung merahnya tampak menyembul keluar dari balik pintu.

Di atas ranjang, terbaring sosok sang nenek ― dengan gaun tidur dan penutup rambutnya dan sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya ― yang tampak lemah.

Di balik masker, Akaito tersenyum licik. Rencananya berhasil! Meiko bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau neneknya dirawat di rumah tetangganya! Ternyata, membuang surat itu di tempat sampah sangat efektif! Akaito yakin 100 persen, Meiko pasti tidak―

"Nenek?" Suara lembut Meiko (yang baru pertama kali ini Akaito dengar) menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Nenek?"

Akaito mendehem (yang disamarkan dengan suara batuknya) dan mulai berbicara, "Oh, cucuku sayang…" Tentu saja dengan melembutkan sedikit suara dan nada bicaranya.

Meiko mengernyit heran; ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang suara neneknya berubah? Menjadi lebih berat, mungkin? Tapi Meiko berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya; ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri neneknya dan duduk di bagian ujung ranjangnya. Dengan lembut, Meiko meletakkan telapak tangan dan punggung tangannya secara bergantian di dahi sang nenek ― mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

Dan entah kenapa, meskipun tangan Meiko itu dingin, Akaito merasa panas.

"Huwaaa!" Meiko menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Akaito, kaget. "Nenek, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali!"

"Hah?" respon Akaito, yang sekarang wajahnya menjadi sangat merah, dengan bodohnya.

Saat Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya (pertanda ia semakin curiga), dan sebelum ia sempat berkata apa pun lagi, Akaito pura-pura batuk dan berkata, "A-ah, ma-maksud Nenek *uhuk!*, kamu tidak usah khawatir, cucuku *uhuk!* sayang."

Okeee… Meiko benar-benar semakin curiga sekarang. Dan setelah berpikir sebentar, ia akhirnya mengerti.

Meiko pun memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu tentang hal yang sudah dicurigainya sejak tadi.

"Nenek, kenapa suara Nenek jadi aneh?"

Ha.

"… Hah? Apa?"

Entah sang nenek palsu ini benar-benar panik (bingung mau menjawab apa) atau memang bego.

Meiko mengulangi pertanyaannya, tapi dengan intonasi yang aneh kali ini (karena senyum lebar tanda kemenangan yang tersungging di bibir Meiko). "Kutanya, kenapa suara Nenek jadi aneh? ― Err, maksudku, bukan jadi aneh, sih… Lebih tepatnya, jadi terdengar berbeda…"

Oh, tapi Akaito, yang notabene adalah seorang serigala yang _awesome _dan banyak akal, tidak kehilangan ide. Dengan pintarnya, ia menjawab, "Oh *uhuk!*, itu karena Nenek sedang sakit, Sayang *uhuk!* Nenek kan *uhuk!*, juga sedang batuk *uhuk!*"

"Oh." Tetap saja, Meiko masih merasa curiga. "Lalu, kenapa lengan Nenek jadi… Err ― Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau apa," dengan sok polosnya, Meiko lanjut berkata. "Tapi lengan Nenek jadi besar, loh."

"Ufufu, tentu saja ini hasil latihan untuk memelukmu, Sayang." Akaito menjawab sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan lemah.

Ck, dasar. Meiko mendecih kesal. Ternyata, nenek gadungan ini pintar juga, eh? Oke, tapi Meiko nggak hilang akal. Ia sengaja berujar, "Nenek, aku baru sadar; ternyata, telinga Nenek besar juga, ya…"

_'Ha! Dia pasti akan mati kutu kali ini!'_ batin Meiko senang, merasa sudah menang. _'Sudah jelas, bukan? ― Telinganya yang besar itu adalah telinga serigala! Warna merah lagi!' _― Cih, si serigala mesum itu…! Berani-beraninya dia menyamar menjadi neneknya tersayang!

"Oh," Akaito tersenyum kecil. "Supaya aku *uhuk!* bisa mendengar suara indahmu dengan lebih jelas, Sayangku~"

Dalam hati, Meiko mengumpat kesal. Nenek gadungan ini terlalu pintar! Sambil menahan amarah dan menutupi aura membunuhnya, ia bertanya lagi, "Lalu mata Nenek―"

"Ini untuk melihat tubuh seksi *uhuk!* wajah manismu dengan lebih jelas, Sayang~" Akaito buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapan Meiko. Gawat. Hampir saja keceplosan.

"… Oh." Meiko, yang melihat keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipis si manusia serigala mesum ini, langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar. Mungkin, satu-dua pertanyaan lagi, ia akan terpancing. "Lalu, kenapa mulut Nenek―"

Meiko cukup mengucapkan kata 'mulut'. Karena berikutnya, tanpa membiarkan Meiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi, Akaito langsung menjawabnya dengan, "Agar aku bisa mencium bibir indahmu itu, Cintaku~"

… Krik.

Berikutnya, hening seketika. Berikutnya lagi, Meiko mulai bertampang _poker face_, sementara Akaito cengo sendiri.

"E-eeeeeh! ?" jerit Akaito (yang baru saja menyadari apa yang diucapkannya tadi) kemudian, kaget dan panik. Ia pun buru-buru berpura-pura batuk lagi dan meralat ucapannya tadi. "U-uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ma-maksud Nenek *uhuk!*, su-supaya Nenek bisa makan lebih ban―"

Sebelum sempat Akaito menyelesaikan kilahannya itu, Meiko sudah mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat erat. "Apa maumu, serigala jelek? Huh?" Suaranya terdengar lebih gelap, tatapan tajam dari kedua mata Meiko yang berwarna coklat dan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkannya membuatnya semakin tampak menyeramkan.

Akaito menjerit lagi. "K-k-ke-ketahuaaaaaaan! ?"

Meiko menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Akaito dengan kasar dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan membalas, "Tentu saja, bodoh! Apa-apa'an ini, hah! ? Dasar mesum!"

"Uwaaa! Tenanglah!" Akaito segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya (yang kemudian menjadi korban amukan Meiko). "A-aku nggak me―"

"Apa-apa'an baju itu, hah! ?" sela Meiko kesal, menunjuk gaun tidur yang sedang dipakai Akaito. "Kau tuh, sudah mesum, bodoh, maling pakaian, _crossdresser _lagi!"

"He-hei! T-tapi aku―"

_Duagh!_

Meiko mulai menghajar Akaito dengan _frying pan_-nya tanpa ampun.

"Uwaa!"

_Duagh!_

"Ow! Sakit, tahu!"

"Dan kau apakan nenekku, haaaaah! ?" amuk Meiko lagi (tidak mempedulikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akaito sama sekali), masih terus memukuli si rambut merah dengan penggorengannya. "Kau memakannya, kaaaaaan! ? Dasar reseh! Mati saja kaaaaau!"

_Duagh!_

"Gyaaaa!"

Akhirnya, demi keselamatan dirinya, Akaito berlari keluar kamar, menuju ruang tamu, dan berniat bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tapi Meiko mengejarnya dan menangkapnya dengan menarik syal merahnya. Si kerudung merah baru saja mau menghajar si serigala lagi, ketika Akaito membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan menangkis serangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, bocaaaah!" teriak Akaito, ikutan kesal. "Aku nggak memakan nenekmu, tahu! Dia sedang dirawat di rumah tetangganya, tahu! Jangan sembarangan menuduh, bocah!" serunya, menunjuk Meiko dengan kesal. Tampak sebuah urat menyilang di dahinya.

"Aku bukan bocaaaah!"

"Dan aku bukan _cross_―"

_Duagh!_

"―Ow! ―_dresser_…"

Sekali lagi, bagian bawah _frying pan _itu mengenai muka mulus Akaito.

"Kau―"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bukan _crossdresser_!" Akaito mengulang ucapannya yang terpotong tadi sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah. "Aku cuma meminjam baju ini untuk menyamar, tahu!" Ia melepaskan gaun tidur yang sedang dipakainya. "Kupikir, kau pasti akan tertipu!"

Meiko melempar _frying pan_-nya. "Itu namanya mencuri, dasar bodoh!" Kemudian meregangkan otot lehernya. "Maaf saja, ya, aku nggak tertipu dengan rencana payahmu itu!" Lalu meregangkan jari-jari tangannya. "Sini, biar kutunjukkan Neraka padamu!"

Akaito menelan ludahnya, panik dan takut. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan kalau ia tidak akan kabur lagi! Tuan Akaito yang _awesome _ini tidak akan kalah oleh seorang gadis kecil untuk kedua kalinya!

Berikutnya, sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan dengan erat, Meiko mulai menyerang. Akaito hanya diam. Lalu, ketika tinju Meiko nyaris mengenai pipi Akaito, manusia serigala merah itu langsung mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke arah Meiko dan mendorongnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Waa―!" Meiko yang kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menjerit kaget. Ia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Brugh!_

Meiko merintih kesakitan begitu tubuh bagian belakangnya mendarat di atas lantai kayu. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang Meiko lihat adalah… Sepasang mata berwarna _bloody red _yang indah dan tajam… Oh. Tunggu.

Hanya ada satu orang yang Meiko kenal yang memiliki mata berwarna aneh itu.

Akaito. Si serigala jadi-jadian nan mesum dan reseh yang (ngakunya) _awesome _itu.

Oh, benar. Hal berikutnya yang Meiko lihat adalah sepasang telinga serigala berwarna merah, lalu rambut dan sepasang alis yang berwarna senada, lalu wajah yang lumayan tampan, lekukan leher yang indah, dada yang bidang, tubuh yang lumayan berotot dan mulus, dan―Oh…

Berikutnya lagi, Meiko baru menyadari kalau sekarang si manusia serigala mesum itu sedang menindihnya, dengan kondisi _shirtless_, wajah mereka saling bertemu, dan mereka saling bertatapan.

Saat ini, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu ingin sekali mendorong si mesum itu menjauh darinya dan kemudian menghajarnya lagi (atau lebih baik, langsung melemparnya ke dasar Neraka sekarang juga). Tapi entah kenapa, tubuh Meiko tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya; ia malah tetap terdiam di posisi itu.

Ah, ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang ia bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung Akaito? ― Atau itu bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri? Kenapa bunyinya cepat sekali? Dan kenapa ia merasa wajahnya memanas?

"Dengar, Meiko."

Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih serius dan dalam, membuat nafas Meiko seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. ― Apalagi, saat ia mengucapkan nama 'Meiko' itu… Meiko merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jantung Meiko berdebar semakin cepat, wajahnya semakin memanas, ia semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Akaito menundukkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Meiko. "Sangat menyukaimu."

Meiko bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas di lehernya, membuatnya merinding seketika. "… K-kau―A-ah…!"

Tanpa memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk berbicara, sang serigala menggigit lehernya dengan lembut, lalu menjilatnya. Perlahan, ia menaikkan lidahnya sampai ke pipi kiri si gadis, dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

Kemudian, seakan tidak mau memberikan Meiko kesempatan untuk bernafas, Akaito membingkai wajah Meiko dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Awalnya, Meiko sempat memberontak dengan berusaha mendorong Akaito menjauh darinya, tapi kemudian, ia membiarkan Akaito terus menciumnya saat manusia serigala itu mulai bermain dengan bagian dalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akaito melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva tercipta di antara keduanya.

Meiko yang akhirnya tersadar, langsung mengusap bibirnya dan menatap si rambut merah itu dengan kesal (meski kesal, entah kenapa, ia tetap tidak bisa mendorong Akaito menjauh darinya). "K-kau…!" bentaknya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya di saat yang bersamaan. "B-beraninya kau…!"

Tapi Akaito tidak mengacuhkan bentakan dari gadis berkerudung merah itu; ia malah menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam dengan wajahnya yang tampak serius.

Meiko ingin membuang mukanya dari hadapan Akaito, tapi si rambut merah itu menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata mereka pun saling bertatapan kembali. Kali ini, Meiko bahkan bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di mata Akaito yang berwarna _bloody red _yang tajam itu.

"_Ore to…_"

Meiko yang merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang, memejamkan kedua matanya, takut.

"_… Ore to issho ni, kodomo o tsukurou._" **(1)**

Meiko cengo. Akaito diam, masih menatap Meiko dengan serius.

"… A-aa… A-apa―"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU! ?"

Meiko baru saja mau membentak Akaito lagi, ketika suara seorang wanita itu mengagetkannya. Dan sepertinya, Meiko mengenal suara itu―

"L-Lola, tenanglah!"

―Apalagi, saat disusul dengan suara seorang pria yang menyebutkan nama 'Lola' itu.

Di ambang pintu, terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tampak sangat marah, dan seorang pria berambut pirang pendek yang tampak panik di belakangnya. Dan Akaito merasa pernah melihat dua orang itu, meski belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. ― Oh, ya, tentu saja, itu adalah suara Lola (dan Leon) yang baru saja pulang.

Dalam hati, Meiko menyengir senang karena akhirnya ia akan terbebas dari si serigala mesum ini, namun ia langsung merutuk dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari dirinya baru merasa senang. Entah kenapa, ia ingin dan tidak ingin Akaito pergi.

Sementara itu, perlahan, Akaito menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lola (dan Leon) dengan gemetar, takut. Dalam hati, Akaito tidak percaya dengan ini. Masa' dia, Tuan Akaito yang _awesome_, takut? ― Ya, ia merasa sangat takut, seakan-akan ini adalah akhir dunia baginya.

Akaito memang suka menggoda dan merayu (dan memangsa) perempuan, tapi kalau perempuan yang dimaksud itu sampai semengerikan ini, sih… _No, thank you_, deh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini! ?" amuk Lola, berjalan menghampiri Meiko dan Akaito.

Meiko dan Akaito, masih berada di posisi 'mesra' mereka, hanya bisa cengo menatap Lola dengan polosnya.

Lalu, saat Lola berteriak, "Serigala jeleeeek! Lepaskan cucuku dari tangan hinamu ituuuuuu!", barulah mereka berdua sadar posisi mereka saat ini; Meiko di bawah, terbaring. Akaito di atasnya, menindih Meiko (wajah mereka berdua pun memerah seketika). Hayo?

Leon di belakang cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan ketika Lola menyiapkan sebuah _frying pan _dan (tidak diragukan lagi) bersiap untuk memukulkannya ke arah Akaito, si rambut merah itu langsung melepaskan Meiko dan mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Meiko yang masih cengo.

Akaito berlari keluar rumah kediaman Leon dan Lola itu, nyaris menabrak Leon yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Seakan tidak mau memberikan Akaito kesempatan untuk hidup, bahkan, saat sudah sampai keluar pun, Lola masih mengejarnya sambil mengancamnya dengan tamparan _frying pan _miliknya. Akaito berlari tunggang-langgang, terus dikejar Lola. Sampai sekitar 100 meter kemudian, Lola berhenti mengejarnya dan berbalik ke arah rumahnya.

Meiko berusaha duduk kembali, dibantu dengan Leon. Leon juga berusaha menenangkan Lola saat ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan ekspresi wajah menyeramkan (jujur, Leon dan Meiko sempat bergidik ngeri melihatnya).

.

.

.

Saat keadaan sudah menjadi lebih tenang, Meiko mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dialaminya sejak bertemu dengan serigala mesum itu, membuat Lola ikut kesal sendiri (dan Leon harus menenangkannya). Berikutnya, Meiko tertawa kecil mendengar cerita ('amukan dan ancaman', lebih tepatnya) Lola tentang serigala yang sama itu. Leon, sih, sudah nggak mau tahu lagi, deh.

Sementara Leon membuka isi keranjang Meiko (dan _sweatdropped_ saat melihat _frying pan _yang dibawanya) dan Lola menyiapkan makan malam, Meiko meminum teh melati buatan neneknya sambil memandang keluar jendela di dekat tempatnya duduk, tersenyum kecil.

_'Semoga si serigala bodoh itu baik-baik saja.'_ batinnya, kembali menyeruput tehnya. _'Dan semoga…'_ Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. _'Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Akaito…'_

* * *

Jauh di luar sana, di dalam hutan, lebih tepatnya, Akaito duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, capek berlari. ― Yang benar saja, wanita itu (siapa namanya? ― Oh, kata pria berambut pirang itu 'Lola', kan?) seorang nenek…?

_'Bah,'_ Akaito mendecih pelan. _'Aku yakin, dia pasti selalu mendapatkan penghargaan 'Nenek Terlincah Abad Ini'…' _pikirnya ngawur. Lalu, Akaito mengatur nafasnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap langit.

Langit malam ini indah sekali. Langit yang berwarna biru gelap ― nyaris hitam ― dihiasi dengan bulan purnama bulat yang berwarna putih-keperakan, juga bintang-bintang yang menyebar luas dan berkelap-kelip di langit, dan tampak seperti permata.

Tapi, hal itu justru membuat perasaan Akaito semakin dongkol karena keindahan langit malam ini yang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya; kesal. ― Ya, ia benar-benar sedang kesal saat ini.

Tuan Akaito yang _awesome _ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, gagal menangkap mangsanya! Belum lagi, mangsa yang dimaksud ini adalah mangsa yang benar-benar disukainya, yang spesial, yang lain dari yang lainnya, yang sangat berharga, yang tak tergantikan, yang seperti batu permata di antara tumpukan kerikil!

… Oke, _Author _sendiri juga nggak tahu apa maksudnya, jadi, abaikan saja.

Masih sambil menatap langit, Akaito bergumam pelan ― sangat pelan, lebih tepat sebagai sebuah bisikan ―, "Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi… Meiko Sakine."

Dan perlahan, tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, sebuah senyum yang lembut dan tulus (dan bukan senyum narsis, licik, mesum, dan _awesome_khasnya) tersungging di bibirnya.

Akaito benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

**-Owari-**

**_Owata daaaaaa_! 8D  
Saya telat _update_ 2 hari, maaf OTZ"  
**

**(1): "_Ore to issho ni, kodomo o tsukurou_." itu artinya "Ayo, buat anak denganku." X"D  
Ah, Akai, kau frontal sekaliiii X"D  
**

**Dan, yah, err… Bagian ber-_rate_ T+ itu… A-anggap saja nggak pernah ada di dalam _fanfic_ ini .\\\. #plak  
Jujur, saya sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa saya bisa nulis seperti ituuuu! D"X  
Kami-sama, mohon maafkan Hamba-Mu iniiiiii D"X  
**

**Akhir kata, _Spread the AkaiMei Love!_ XD #salah  
**


End file.
